


Masterpiece

by Nemesyis



Series: Big Bang Shorts [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominant Male, F/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: Seung-hyun x ReaderSong: Possession by Sarah McLachlan





	Masterpiece

 

Seunghyun walked through his home admiring his collection. He carried a glass of 1982 Chateau Margaux as he passed down the hallway towards his spacious living room. His favorite piece of art was on display. He sat down on his sofa and lit a cigarette before leaning back to admire the artistry before him.

His newest rocking chair sat on a slightly raised dais in the middle of the room. He traced its graceful lines with his eyes. In the chair was the part of his collection he liked best. You were naked save for the ropes that bound you to the chair. Your legs spread wide and bound in the ladder knot to either side of the wooden seat. Your arms were bound above Your head to the headrest using a simple wrap & cinch double column tie. A bit gag beautifully distorted your mouth. Your Y/C hair was pulled back into a severe french braid to keep it tidy and out of the way. Your torso was bound in the traditional Karada, or rope dress style. The ropes traveling down your body ended in a strategically placed ‘happy knot’ before continuing up the crack of your ass to connect to the ropes around your ribcage again. A simple red silk scarf was tied over your eyes to complete his vision.

He admired his handiwork, watching your body strain against the ropes that bound you. Only an hour ago he had called you over and asked you to be part of the centerpiece of his personal art installation. Or at least for the night. You were always willing, your Y/C eyes sparkling with anticipation when he mentioned one of his private performance art shows. He was always the only spectator, and it made you wet knowing what was to come.

Setting down his wine glass, he stood stopping only to stub out his cigarette and adjust his erection. He strode towards you the heels of his expensive dress shoes clicking on the hardwood floor. You imperceptibly turned your head towards the sound. “I'm only checking your circulation. Nod if you are okay, shake your head if you want to stop.” He smiled when you nodded. As his eyes grazed over your body, his vision lingered on the knot pressing into your clit. He could see your legs quivering with strain as you fought back the urge to move your hips and gain release. You were so wet, your juices were leaking out onto the varnished surface of the chair.

“You know Y/N, you really enjoy this a bit too much don't you.” He stated formally as he caressed your cheek before pulling out a handkerchief to wipe away the drool that dribbled out of your mouth behind the gag. You leaned into his touch, craving his approval. This was the way he loved you best. Mute and waiting for his attentions.

You didn't know when it started or why you had begun to crave being treated as one of his possessions. When you first met him he struck you as reserved, shy, and awkward unless he was performing with his band. The first time you fucked he asked if he could tie your hands to the headboard. It has escalated over the past year. Why did you always have to fall for the ones that had the strangest kinks.

You didn't know what it was about Seunghyun that drew you in. It was probably his intense brown eyes that looked both vulnerable and dangerous. The way he arched his left eyebrow at you when you said or did something that amused him. Maybe it was his rich deep voice that sent chills down your spine and could make you wet with just a word.

Seunghyun folded the handkerchief and placed it back into the pocket of his dark blue suit jacket. He checked the circulation of your limbs again and anything else he had applied his ropes too. It was always like this when he had a new sculpture or a new chair. He would invite you over and you would admire it together. Then he would ask you to make it more beautiful for him. You shivered at his question, utterly unable to tell him no. You could not deny him anything.

Seunghyun traced a long elegant finger down your torso stopping to roll one of your pebbled nipples between thumb and forefinger. When he continued further down your belly, he gripped the ropes at your waist and pulled slightly. It increased the pressure of the knot lodged against your swollen clit. The movement elicited a throaty moan from you and caused more of your juices to leak onto the chair.

“So beautiful Y/N. You always make it so beautiful.” He rumbled into your ear. He managed to slip one of his long fingers past the tight ropes that obscured the entrance to your womb. He idly played with you there for a few minutes. When he withdrew his touch you instantly missed him and you felt empty. You could hear him sucking his finger, tasting you on his digit. “You always taste so sweet for me” he said as he cleaned his fingers with his tongue. “I think you are wetter than last time.”

Reaching up, he slowly untied the silken blindfold and dropped it to the floor. Blinking against the sudden brightness you allowed your eyes to adjust. You saw him standing a few feet away from you. He met your gaze and held it as he shrugged out of his jacket laying it carefully on the sofa. He loosened his tie, the silk slithering through his fingers as he dropped it on his jacket. Your eyes widened in anticipation, your muscles straining against his ropes that held you. Moaning loudly at him and pleading with your tear stained eyes to let him know how badly you wanted his touch.

A deep rumbling laugh welled up from his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt to the waist. You held his gaze as he slid out of his shirt. You loved it when he showed himself to you. Knowing he had a hang up when it came to physical touch. From the wide breadth of his shoulders to the narrow V of his hips you ate him up with your eyes.

“You like?” he crooned arching his eyebrow at you. As he came nearer he removed his belt and unbuttoned his neatly tailored pants. The dark material hung from his hips giving you a tantalizing view of his happy trail as it disappeared under the waistband of his designer boxer briefs.

He hovered over you, sliding his hands along your splayed thighs till they met your hips. You jolted under his touch as if you had been hit with a live wire. His elegant fingers located the knot that held the rope that wound between your lower lips in place. He swiftly untied the knot and slowly drew it away. He then stood and walked behind you, untying your gag. He gently massaged the muscles of your jaw as he leaned in to give you a heart stopping kiss. His tongue danced along the inside of your mouth, his lips crushing yours with a bruising force.

Pulling away from you, he stripped the rest of the way and knelt between your thighs. He placed a kiss on your pubic bone before spreading your abused folds. He licked you from bottom to top. His tongue probing every crevice as he plunged it into your cunt. You came apart screaming his name as he tongue fucked you. Straining against the bonds as you rolled your hips against his face.

“Careful Y/N, you will hurt yourself” he stated as he inserted one and then two fingers into your core, curling them up to find your g-spot. You could only whimper a response before his mouth latched onto your clit and your world shattered.

Seunghyun stood wiping his face, tasting you on his lips. He watched you closely, your eyes rolled back into your head mouth open and a thin whine escaping past your lips as your body convulsed with the power of your orgasm. He took the time to untie your wrists and to remove you from the chair. He carried your still bound form to his bedroom and gently lay you on the crisp white sheets. “I'm going to remove these baby, be patient.”

He had removed all of the ropes, reveling in the site of your pliant skin temporarily marred by the impression left by the knots. He knew you were exhausted and sore from being tied so long. Settling you on your back, he slid home between your thighs. His cock slid into you easily considering how wet you still were. Hooking your knees over his arms he slowly withdrew and then pushed back in firmly. He performed a sinful roll of his hips with each thrust. Your overstimulated body a bundle of nerves and need.

Reaching up for him, he let your legs to drop to either side as he allowed you to pull him closer to you. Wrapping your legs around his waist as he thrust into you. “You always make me feel so good baby" he panted against your neck. He paused a moment, cock buried deep inside of you as he fought down his building orgasm. You had been so good tonight he wanted you to cum again before he did.

“Just fuck me Hyun… oh fuck yes!” was your breathy response. He obliged by delivering a series of pounding thrusts. At the sudden change of his tempo you began to feel the familiar pressure building deep in your core.

Seunghyun delivered a brutal kiss growling with each thrust. He suddenly withdrew and flipped you over. He raised your hips and placed a pillow under them before slamming his length back into your dripping hole. He pressed himself against your back, sinking his teeth into your shoulder. He groaned when you clenched your inner muscles around him. “Unnnnhhhhhfffffuck!” was all he could manage.

Gripping one of your hips for leverage, he slid the other hand around you to rub your clit. You were close to your second orgasm. As sore and exhausted as you were, you pushed back against him meeting each of his thrusts.

“Cum for me Y/N, I can't hold out much longer” he growled into your ear before nipping at your earlobe.

Reaching your limit, you let loose a long loud wail as you shattered for the second time that night. Seunghyun’s hips lost their rhythm as they jerked wildly. He fisted a hand into your braided hair, pulling you backwards into an elegant arch. His hips snapped forcefully once, twice, and a third time as his cock throbbed and thick ropes of cum flooded your cunt.

Seunghyun withdrew carefully. He smiled as he watched your pussy twitch with the after effects. Cum dribbling out to stain the sheets. You were close to sleep as you watched him with hooded eyes. He disappeared from the room and you could hear water running. A few minutes later he returned wearing a towel around his hips.

Picking you up in a bridal carry, he took you to the bathroom. He sat you on the edge of the tub and discarded his towel. He guided you into the tub and stepped in behind you. Laying your back against his chest he slowly began to wash you. Taking care to work the knots out of your abused muscles. He unbound your hair washing it gently massaging your scalp.

He got out of the bath before you, letting you soak in the warm water. When he returned wearing a pair of dark grey sleeping pants. “Come on baby, it's time to get out.” Groaning in protest you allowed him to help you out of the tub. He efficiently dried you off and combed out your hair. He dressed you in one of his old t-shirts, it was soft and stretched out hanging off of one shoulder.

He led you back to the bedroom, you saw he had changed the sheets. He always took such good care of you after one of your sessions. Seunghyun pulled back the covers and climbed in after you. You knew it was a big deal for him to have so much skin to skin contact with you. You loved him for it. Kissing your forehead he settled you on his shoulder.

“I love you Seunghyun” you murmured sleepily.

Smiling against your hair he whispered back “I love you too Y/N"


End file.
